<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Cloud Eyes by Kca1516</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475127">Storm Cloud Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516'>Kca1516</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Y/N are rivals...until they are most certainly not.</p><p>~~~~<br/>This is a oneshot (that might potentially have a second part added but the first part it is def a stand alone) where the reader and Draco are enemies through their years in Hogwarts. One day Draco's insult goes too far, and the reader starts avoiding him. Outraged and jealous, Draco tracks her down and forces her to tell him what's wrong.</p><p>She finds out not everything is as it seems.</p><p>(Gryffindor!reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Y/N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Cloud Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one asked for this...here it is anyways</p><p>Also I edited this quickly so sorry if things arent as polished as they could be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gloss of his silver and emerald tie flashed in the sunlight streaming in through the arched stained glass windows. </p><p>His sharp tongue peaked out from behind that cocky smirk that could always be found at home upon his lips. The boy tilted his head back in triumph, claiming victory before he had achieved it. The battle had only just begun, and you were nothing less than a formidable enemy. </p><p> </p><p>Then there were his eyes. His storm cloud gaze struck through you, parting your flesh and searing your insides with a brand you would never admit lay there.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prince. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you're going, Y/L/N,” he called from behind you, “I decide when I’m through with you.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was an ominous echo off the domed ceiling. You could feel his steps vibrated through the floor despite the other students in the hallway. It was a silent promise that he would catch up with you, and there was nowhere you could go that he wouldn’t find you.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t mean you were going to make it easy on him. </p><p> </p><p>You could hear Malfoy’s gangle of idiot friends snicker at something the blonde said. Smoke seemed to trail off of your frame as you burned with pure loathing. </p><p> </p><p>Not today, any other day but today...</p><p> </p><p>You had met Draco Malfoy as a measly first year at the age of eleven. </p><p> </p><p>Your hair had been an unruly mop on top of your head, there had been dirt built up under your jagged fingernail edges, and you had been alight with hope and excitement for the years that would come. </p><p>Even from such a young age, you had always been kind, and adventurous, and alive with an inhibited joy that burned through you. </p><p>Never had you thought that while you were about to embark on a journey where you would meet the most amazing friends you could ever ask for, you would also meet a boy that would turn your world upside down.</p><p> </p><p>The rivalry had started on the Hogwarts train platform. You had just stepped into your new adventure, the howling of the trains whistle fading into the distance.</p><p>You could distinctly remember obsessively adjusting the collar of your shirt. Your mother had ironed it for you this morning, but all your fidgeting had left it creased and wrinkled, destroying her hard work. </p><p>You weren’t used to the stiffness of the uniform, having grown accustomed to wearing dresses when you played as it gave you more freedom. </p><p> </p><p>You had been plucking at one of the buttons when you heard something that would change your life forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it,” sneered a voice followed by a jarring thump as somebody collided with the ground, “don’t you know to get out of the way of those who are better than you? You're a pathetic excuse for a pureblood, Longbottom.”</p><p> </p><p>As you would grow to expect, ridiculous, wild laughter followed his comment despite the lack of something funny. Uneasiness molded in your stomach; you couldn’t sit back and do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the beckonings of the tall bearded man ushering the first years his way, you turned around. The crowd rushed over you. Despite the bodies knocking into you, you were able to spot your intended target easily enough.</p><p>Your gaze landed on a disheveled boy planted firmly on the ground. His chin was quivering, and you knew his hands must be cut up from where they had scraped the gravel. Then you trailed your eyes to the boy standing over him. His platinum hair was slicked back and his hands were bunched into fists. Two larger boys towered over his shoulders, as if they were guarding him. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t control the sudden anger that flushed through you. You didn’t like bullies. Rolling up your sleeves you stomped your way to the boys. </p><p> </p><p>“The only pathetic one here is you,” you’re eleven year old self seethed, marching up to the scene with a clear purpose. </p><p>You made sure to get right up in the bullies faces so as to take his attention away from the boy on the ground who shot you a grateful look as he picked himself up from where he was frozen on the platform.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde seemed to have lost his bearings at your sudden appearance for only a moment. He hadn’t expected there to be a third party in this interaction, but too quickly for your liking his self-satisfied smirk played along his lips once more. It would come to be one of your greatest irritants when dealing with him in the future. </p><p> </p><p>“And who might you be, flower?” the boy asks, a condescending tone to his voice you didn’t know was possible to achieve at the age of eleven. Nonetheless, you weren’t cowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone you’re going to be having problems with if you don’t apologize for pushing my friend here,” you said firmly, then added as an afterthought, “And don’t call me flower.”</p><p> </p><p>You could feel your nose scrunching angrily in the way that made your mother smile, and hoped it didn’t hinder the intimidation you're trying to embody. The blonde boy merely narrowed his eyes, as if unsure what to make of you.  </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I pushed him?” the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>That caught you off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” you said, knowing full well what the boy had done even if you hadn’t seen it with your own two eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked,” the boy said, annoyed that he had to repeat himself, “did you see me push him? How do you know I wasn’t trying to help him off the ground?”</p><p> </p><p>You huffed out a breath of disbelief. Of course that wasn’t the truth; it was ridiculous. The fear in the others boys face would be enough to prove what had truly happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I didn’t see what happened doesn’t mean I didn’t hear it. Also-”</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly, you had just made your fatal mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“So you agree, that you didn’t actually see what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>You felt the presence of the blondes’s two bodyguards stepping closer to you, and the boy from the ground had all but escaped into his cloak like a turtle to his shell. You didn’t foresee getting any help from him, though you couldn’t blame him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I-”</p><p> </p><p>You tried to hold your ground, but your opponent wasn’t going to let you gain leverage. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you had any idea what was happening before you butted in.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy took a step forward. You had no choice but to take a step back. The fire that had burned in you, and pushed you to step in was now nothing more than dying embers on a cold winter’s night. Embarrassment heated your cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t so nosy you would have come to find I was helping our friend Nevile here pick himself back up from where he had clumsily fallen over his fat feet- Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>You had panicked. </p><p> </p><p>Despite being nothing more than a child at the time, Draco Malfoy was already able to spin words and create wild tales of half truths that had you second guessing the validity of reality. As a young girl you hadn’t been accustomed to that type of manipulation, and had only understood the basic instinct that told you you wanted it to stop. </p><p>Before you had any chance to think things through, you had hastily flicked the boy's forehead. His focus had stuttered, cutting him off mid sentence. Momentarily, you had regained control.   Even, who you would come to recognize as, Crabbe and Goyle hadn’t known what to do as their leader was indisposed. </p><p> </p><p>You knew better than to waste the escape presented to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nevile,” you had said before grabbing the boy’s hand and sprinting to the boats, “if we don’t want to start our year off with blackeyes I’d suggest we run.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>From that point on you and Malfoy had had it out for each other. </p><p> </p><p>Your houses turning out to be natural enemies, Slytherin and Gryffindor, didn’t help matters. The age old feud only strengthened the hatred you had for each other, and when caught in a battle of words and whits neither of you were known to back down. Some of your fights had become legendary during your growing years at Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>There was the time in second year where Malfoy made one of your Hufflepuff friends cry so hard she could barely take in a breath. Naturally, you had tracked him down and hadn’t given him the chance to say your name before you had given him a bloody nose. </p><p> </p><p>Your third year together had only amped up your antics. It had found the two of you arguing over the true origin of the accio spell in the middle of Professor Flitwick’s Charms class. Your teacher had turned bright red as his voice was lost in the mayhem of the two of you screaming profanities at each other until rain clouds had formed above your heads. </p><p>But maybe the most infamous argument the two of you had ever partaken in started when Draco thought it would be funny to dye your skin green and silver. He had conveniently forgotten the countercurse. </p><p>You had chewed him out in front of the entire school in the Great Hall, including Professor Dumbledore. The teachers not only had to drag you from the room, but had to reschedule your classes so the two of you had as little contact with each other as possible. Of course, now the two of you knew how to keep your arguments underwraps so as not to get into any serious trouble with the school. </p><p> </p><p>Looking back, you had always been drawn to each other. The explosive energy between you was unbearable unless unleashed in a form of chaos. </p><p>The two of you thrived off of weaponized words, aimed to kill like that of a well casted spell. You orbited each other; burning stars ready to erupt in a shower of blinding dust should they ever collide.</p><p> </p><p>But maybe for the first time in your life you found yourself running away from a fight with Malfoy, despite his voice beckoning you from further down the hall. What you wanted to do was escape, despite being a Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>This thing you shared with Malfoy had gone too far; you were freefalling without an end in sight.</p><p> </p><p>It had all started in Potions class. It was the only period you didn’t share with any friends which meant you were stuck listening to Malfoy without being able to snap back at him. Especially because he was one of Snape’s favorites, and you were very clearly not. </p><p> </p><p>Just as class had been coming to an end, and your patience was wearing thin, you heard something that turned the fire inside to an icy tundra.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d hit that,” Blaise, one of Draco’s friends, said. </p><p> </p><p>You could tell by the way he whispered that you were not intended to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Something in your gut curdled. </p><p> </p><p>You never liked when Malfoy’s friends were around to witness the arguments between you two. They changed the rhythm of things, ruining the routine that you and Malfoy thrived off of.  </p><p> </p><p>They warped Malfoy into something nasty and cruel where he’d once respected boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>That was the thing, when it was just the two of you there were boundaries. As hard to believe as it might sound, you two were equals. You regarded each other with a certain amount of respect that could not be guaranteed when there was an audience.  </p><p>For one, Malfoy had never used your body against you. Sure, he used to pick on you for being a girl when you were younger, but as you had grown older he never made vulgar sexual innuendos about you. </p><p> </p><p>He had never made you feel disgusting. </p><p> </p><p>To hear this conversation taking place behind you, made your skin tight as if it were about to shred off your bones. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean yes, she’s annoying as all hell, but she has a nice body. I’d use her for a night,” Blaise continued.</p><p> </p><p>You held your breath, waiting to hear Malfoy’s response. You couldn't help but hope that Malfoy wouldn’t cross that line. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t know what you had asked for.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick, Blaise,” Draco said, his voice as cool and smooth as always. </p><p> </p><p>The heaviness in your chest eased.</p><p> </p><p>You should have known it was too good to be true. </p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell would you want to sully your name with the likes of her? It’d be like fucking an animal; we are not the same breed. Have some self respect.”</p><p> </p><p>A knife had lodged its way in between your ribs. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t breathe. You had never had delusions of grandeur concerning Malfoy’s feelings towards you. He hated you, and the feeling was mutual despite the bond you shared. </p><p> </p><p>But to hear him say you were nothing more than an animal to him, something dirty and other and not worthy of him in any way? </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t breathe. </p><p> </p><p>The rush of hurt was more than you ever could have anticipated, and you were forced to come to terms with something you had holed up inside of you for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way you had fallen hard for Draco Malfoy, and he had just broken your heart.</p><p> </p><p>That was how you found yourself running from him in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>His words repeated over and over in your mind. </p><p> </p><p>We are not the same breed.</p><p> </p><p>To him, you were nothing more then something he could torture in hopes that you would twitch and bare your teeth when you were hurt.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief, beautiful moment, that anger you had felt back when you were a child rushed you. You tried to cling to it, though you knew it wouldn’t last. </p><p> </p><p>If he thought you were nothing but an animal, you would sprout claws and fangs and wings and tear him to pieces. </p><p> </p><p>It was with that thought that a hand came down on your shoulder. The touch seared your flesh through your robes; there was no escaping him. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, flower?” Malfoy whispered in your ear, his breath warm and persuasive as it dewed on your skin.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps pimpled along your arms.  </p><p> </p><p>There might have been a time where you had longed to fall back into his hold, but in the span of fifteen minutes everything had changed. </p><p> </p><p>You could have sworn he started to rub minute circles into the tense part of your neck with his thumb, you ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>A cackling came from behind the two of you, helping you strengthen your resolve. His posse had followed him out in hopes of catching a show, you hated to disappoint. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise would be with them.</p><p> </p><p>You kept your tears firmly at bay, refusing to show a hint of weakness.</p><p>Quicker than Malfoy could have anticipated, you spun around to face him. Your wand pointed at his neck, the tip grazing his jugular.</p><p> </p><p>You saw red. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since you were younger you didn’t care if a teacher came out. You didn’t care if you got in trouble for threatening him. He deserved what he got.  </p><p> </p><p>A visceral crack sounded in your ears as your heart fractured a little more. </p><p> </p><p>It was like you were truly seeing him for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>He had grown into his height, no longer a mess of gangly limbs. His face had lost all baby fat, now structured from marble, and his hair was no longer slicked back as strands hung delicately in his face.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that had not changed, and never would, were his storm cloud eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you think this will accomplish, flower?”</p><p> </p><p>There was danger in his voice, but he was unafraid. You dug the tip of your wand deeper into his neck if only to get him to shut up. His ability to condescend you had always been the cold press of a blade slicing your nerves. You hated how he could turn your own argument against you.</p><p> </p><p>“I will put you in your place if I have to,” he promised, as if to remind you of something you couldn’t possibly forget.</p><p> </p><p>A warmth cradled the fierce cold within you, begging you to give into the heat. </p><p>He saw it, too. His eyes almost softened, calling to you to give into him. </p><p> </p><p>We are a different breed.</p><p> </p><p>You tensed your jaw, and your nose scrunched up. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone,” you said, “I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>You hastened away from him before he could stop you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “Tell me what’s wrong, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>You look up from where you had been studying, or at least attempting to. </p><p>As much as you tried to convince yourself, and those around you, you had been distracted the past few days. </p><p>There had been an inability to focus on anything as a darkness had carved out a home inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. What would make you think that?” you say without even looking up from the blurring inked letters on the page.</p><p> </p><p>A chair pulls out from the table in front of you as a dark haired boy plops into the seat without invitation. You both know he didn’t need one.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter huffed a laugh at the lie that left your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you actually fooled anyone with that line?”</p><p> </p><p>You allowed yourself to smile, unable to resist him.</p><p>Knowing you wouldn’t be left in peace until you gave in, you let the old library book in your hand close shut with a puff of dust before focusing your attention on the boy in front of you. </p><p> </p><p>There was a kindness to him. The wireframe glasses sliding lower and lower on his crooked nose hid his emerald eyes, and his hair was an endearing mess on top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, but I definitely didn’t think you’d be able to tell the difference,” you say, teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>A crooked smile lit his face, one you saw less and less of as the years went by. </p><p> </p><p>“There she is,” he says, “was wondering where’d you gone.”</p><p> </p><p>You scowl, but he had already proven his point. You leaned back in your chair and crossed your arms, making sure he understood that you weren’t going to make this any easier on him then you already had. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it you want, Harry?” you ask, not unkindly.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as easily as you and Malfoy had become enemies, you and Harry had become friends. </p><p> </p><p>You had met the boy after the sorting ceremony. All gathered around the glittering Gryffindor table, you had been sitting across from the boy like you were now. </p><p>Not one to be shy, you had struck up a conversation with him. Soon enough you began talking as if you had been best friend’s all your life. </p><p>Though you admired and knew the story of who he was, especially as a first year, you had never put him on a pedestal. Nor had you expected unrealistic miracles from him. It was one of the reasons he had come to trust you, and you him. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that and you guys bonded over your shared hatred of a certain Slytherin. But you had been doing so good not thinking of the silver haired boy and you didn’t want to backslide, even though you knew that was exactly that reason Harry had come to find you.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Y/N,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you had been through too much to have any patience for bullshit answers. You both knew well enough that life was too short. </p><p> </p><p>“Why have you been acting off all week? Something’s wrong, and I’m not going to let you keep moping about it for another.”  </p><p> </p><p>You had been expecting the question, but it didn’t mean it was any easier to answer.</p><p> </p><p>After you had threatened Malfoy in the hallway, and ordered him to stay away from you, you had been sucked into a vortex of heartbreak. </p><p>His words repeated obsessively over and over in your head, as if determined to crush your heart so it could never reform and make the mistake of forgiving him. </p><p> </p><p>Part of you had wished Malfoy didn’t respect your wishes. Part of you wished he had marched you down just so you could let out all of this built up of anger sitting in your chest. </p><p> </p><p>You knew better then to let him get the chance in case he wormed his way back into your heart. </p><p> </p><p>Even thinking it made you roll your eyes. You had never even had anything close to a friendship with Malfoy. It was ridiculous how easily you had unknowingly fallen for him, and it wasn’t one of your prouder achievements.  </p><p>So no, you weren’t going to give Malfoy a chance to redeem himself. Anytime you saw a hint of platinum hair, or a flash of a green tie, you would turn and escape the other way. Making sure to firmly ignore any cry of your name that might follow, despite how that one was harder to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Now a week had gone by without seeing Malfoy at all, and it felt like someone had torn off your limb and left you to bleed out. You hadn’t realized how critical a part Malfoy played in your life until he had been firmly removed from it.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Harry, who was patiently waiting for you to open up. </p><p> </p><p>He had always been so nice to you, always looked out for you, and had even been able to banter playfully back and forth with you. Everything you thought you wanted in a guy. Why couldn’t you have fallen for him? Your heart had found the one person who had the ability to shred it to pieces, and decided that was the person it would give itself to.</p><p> </p><p>You ripped out the tie that had been holding your hair up with an unprecedented force as you figured out how to answer your friend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Malfoy,” you mumbled under your breath, hoping he wouldn’t hear as you avoided eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>The looming stacks of ancient books in the library were all but empty as a storm was coming in. Most of the students had retired to their commons rooms before the outdoor winds began to whistle through the corridors. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way Harry didn’t hear you.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately his attitude changed. His spine straightened as a barely controlled fire lit in his eyes. It was almost familiar, as you had seen it in the mirror often enough. But there was something different about Harry’s version, there was a carnal desire threaded through each lick of flame. It was moments like these you wondered if the sorting hat had put him in the right house all those years ago. He was Gryffidnor through and through, but underneath his courage there was an inexplicable sadism that drove his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did he do,” Harry said, his voice leaving no room for argument. You had dug your own grave, now you had to lie in it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, really,” you tried, “it’s just...he went too far. I know you hate him, rightfully so, but try to understand that we had boundaries. Unspoken rules. There were some lines neither of us crossed, but you know how he gets when his friends are there to egg him on. He went too far.”</p><p> </p><p>The uncontrolled edge within Harry, the one you were always afraid he would jump clean off, evened out to flat land. The hatred died down to embers of sympathy. </p><p>That was always the case. As much as you could tell Harry wanted to scour the castle until he found Malfoy, and knock some sense into him, this Harry would always be there to balance him out. </p><p> </p><p>His thumb brushed the side of your hand kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow that was better than if he had been mad. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't want mad.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You didn’t want Hermione to say Malfoy was a prick all along, or Ron to remind you of all his warnings against the Slytherin. As much as you wanted to hate Malfoy, you couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>That was the real problem.</p><p> </p><p>Frustration clumped in your eyelashes, but you didn’t break. You knew that to start would mean you would never stop. </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I can’t stand the guy, I never thought that he was actually looking to hurt you,” Harry continued, “I know you two had a...complicated relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>His evident implications didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t have enough presence of mind to keep the blatant shock off your face. Although you had realized the truth of your feelings a while ago, even if you never planned on fully admitting it to yourself, you had thought you’d been doing good at keeping other people from noticing. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” you asked, wondering how you had given the true nature of your feelings away. You were normally better than that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned red as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione figured it out didn’t she,” you said with a fond shake of your head.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry was notorious for being oblivious in situations such as yours. He wouldn’t have been able to put the pieces together, despite his good intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, shut it,” he said, bashfully, “I would have figured it out eventually.” </p><p> </p><p>He loved his friends. He would never skip out on their lives deliberately. </p><p> </p><p>The mood sombered quickly despite your longing for the carefree nature between the two of you. Harry made sure to catch your eye again before you could escape into yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t know what he did, and I’m not saying to give him another chance if you don’t want to. He's a right git, but I don’t like seeing you miserable either.”</p><p> </p><p>You sighed your frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to get hurt again,” you said, so softly you couldn’t find yourself within the words, “Not by him. I don’t know if I could handle that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his hands over your own, and the warmth tingled comfortably throughout your body. </p><p>As easy as it would be to like him, he was one of your closest friends. You wouldn’t give the bond you had with him now up for anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You allowed your fingers to intertwine with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting hurt is inevitable. You just have to decide if it's worth missing out on all the good, too.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, you saw past his battle scars to the earnest, hopeful eleven year old boy he had once been. You hated that so much had taken his innocence from him, but one thing would never change. At his core, above all, Harry loved.</p><p> </p><p>You loved him for it.   </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, it didn’t stop you from leaning forward and flicking him on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Harry grouched loud enough that the librarian shushed them from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“For being such a good friend,” you responded as you stood from your chair and started packing up your long forgotten notes and books.</p><p> </p><p>Lighting flashed outside followed by the warnings of thunder, it was time you joined your housemates in the common room. </p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the thanks I get I might as well hang out with Malfoy myself,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted, imagining the horror show that would be. </p><p> </p><p>“Draco has nothing on me,” you said, tussling your friend’s hair, “don’t you dare forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>You shouldered your bag, and pushed in your chair. You were ready to leave when you noticed Harry hadn’t gotten up with you.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming? The rain’s going to start soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed, it was obvious he hadn’t expected to be questioned. He leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands together as he tried to adopt the innocent is me expression. </p><p>You were already unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, I have a- um-”</p><p> </p><p>“On second thought I don’t want to know what illegal thing you, Ron, and Hermione are doing this time around. I’ll see you at the quidditch game tomorrow, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>You waved as you walked away, and he didn’t bother protesting what the two of you knew to be true as he waved you off.</p><p> </p><p>You pushed through the carved wooden door, and hurried into the hall so you wouldn’t get crushed by its back swing. </p><p>A jarring boom barred you from the warming spell that kept the library at a comfortable temperature. You didn’t bother suppressing a shiver as you pulled your robe tighter around you.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, a gust of wind curled through the exposed courtyard. The sky had darkened to a bruised purple, and you revelled in the excitement it brought. You were eager to feel something other than sadness and anger, and gladly took what replaced it. You had always been enamoured by storms, and part of you wanted to stay and watch as the sky raged down upon you.</p><p>But the emptiness of the halls pressed in around you, forbidding you from escaping the uneasiness that pressed in around you. It was almost like someone was watching you. Unable to help yourself, you glanced left and right for any sign of life, but were unconsoled by the emptiness that met you. Deciding you’d rather watch the storm from the window in your dorm, you quickly took to your right. </p><p>But as you were about to hurry your way back to the Gryffindor common room, a hand gripped your upper arm. You were jerked in the opposite direction of your destination and pulled down a darkened hall. A scream caught in your throat as a hand secured itself firmly over your mouth. You clutched the arm pulling you, adrenaline racing through you as your back suddenly collided with the wall. Your hands were pinned by your head so you couldn’t grab for your wand.  </p><p> </p><p>Your bag had fallen when the stranger grabbed you. Your things now lay scattered across the hall as you tried to catch your breath. But even knowing you should be absolutely terrified, a sudden calmness had washed over you anyway. You’d know the hands holding you down anywhere. You’d know the rumbling voice even if you went deaf. You’d know the sharpened jawline even if you couldn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>You’d know the looming figure of Draco Malfoy anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning flashed, illuminating the anger of his face before going dark again.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time you understood the name that had been coined for him since their first year.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A crisp hint of mint fanned along your face as he held you down. He had removed the hand cupping your lips when he had grabbed for your arms, but you were still left speechless. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me, flower,” Malfoy demanded, body all but covering your own. </p><p> </p><p>You had no wiggle room to escape, or turn the tables on him. Though you tentatively tested for slack, you already knew he would never make it that easy for you. </p><p> </p><p>Your brain was already running wild with ways to throw his plot back in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how you had missed this. </p><p> </p><p>In just a week you had managed to forget the precise way Draco Malfoy made your blood boil for a fight, needy to spit in his face and tear him down to nothing. You had been longing to fall into this role, craving what you had gone too long without.  </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?” you sniped, knowing it would only make him stir crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding his question, and talking back? You were in for a show, but now way in hell would you have ever let him get answers from you so easily. </p><p> </p><p>“Taking to hiding in darkened corridors isn't your style. How you do love an audience.”</p><p> </p><p>He shoved your wrists down on the wall again, sending a jolt through your body. Hatred bubbled like tar within your veins.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to play games with me right now, flower,” he snarled, “maybe if you had bothered to so much as glance at me this week I wouldn’t have been pushed to such drastic measures.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe for the first time ever, Draco was mad at you. Truly mad at you. </p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>Even from the first fight between the two of you there had always been an element of enjoyment you’d both deny, but this was different. This was the collision you had both been waiting for, and exhilaration lit your nerve endings.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer the damn question, what the hell has been up with you.”</p><p> </p><p>You answered with enough cheek that you knew would spur on the clouds gathering in his stormy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I am terribly flattered you were so bothered by my presence...or lack thereof.”</p><p> </p><p>You glowed with satisfaction, knowing you had caught him. On one hand, he’d have to admit that he had been keeping tabs on you this week in order to get answers. On the other he could save his dignity and brush you off, but he’d have to let you and your well guarded secrets go. </p><p> </p><p>You should have known Draco would always be ready with a third option. </p><p> </p><p>Eager to take the power back, you quickly found one of his hands wrapped precariously around your neck. With his newfound leverage, he tipped back your head so it scrapped against the stone’s behind you. Your breath hitched as a fire erupted low in your abdomen. </p><p>Long, spider web fingers splayed possessively along your skin. The light pressure trying to convince you that you had no control in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>He would get what he wanted one way or another. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t find it in yourself to be that upset about it. </p><p> </p><p>Even though your right arm was free now, you knew better than to take it from where Draco had left it. Though you made sure he knew he hadn’t won yet.  </p><p> </p><p>“Pinning me down isn’t going to make me magically know what you’re throwing a bitch fit over,” you pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>You could have sworn you saw the beginnings of a smile because of it, but any hint of laughter quickly turned back into a scowl. That worried you. He really wasn’t going to let this go until he had answers, and you didn’t know if you could stomach giving in.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinning you down might not stop you from lying, flower, but it does make you quiver. That might just make it worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Your jaw dropped just enough to let him know he had caught you off guard. As much as you didn’t want it to, your heart beat wildly against your chest. Hard enough that you wouldn’t be surprised if Draco felt it, too. </p><p> </p><p>A mirroring pulse drummed up somewhere else as well, you firmly ignored it. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” you managed to say, though you knew you weren’t fooling anyone. </p><p> </p><p>You were going to stick to your story until you couldn’t anymore</p><p> </p><p>That’s what snapped Draco back into his rampage, and you almost felt sorry for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what I’m talking about?” he said, a growl to his words, “how about the fact that you’ve been avoiding me for a week? Or when every time I call your name you disappear? How about the fact that when I was finally able to track you down you were all but snogging Potter in the library? Tell me one more time that you don’t know what I’m talking about, Y/N, and we are going to have a serious problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite Draco having just admitted to being jealous over seeing you with Harry, ammunition you could have so easily used to get yourself out of this interaction, that wasn’t what stuck in your mind.</p><p> </p><p>No, you were too busy mulling over the fact that he had just called you by your first name.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t think you had heard him, seriously, call you by your first name since your first year together. </p><p> </p><p>It was always flower. </p><p> </p><p>Goddamn flower in his attempt to knock you down with the ridiculous pet name. </p><p> </p><p>Where once you had made the mistake of letting on that it bothered you, now you had grown used to it. </p><p>It had become almost comforting hearing him spit the title like a curse. It had become ridiculously enticing the way it dripped from his tongue so naturally. You would even admit to dreams where he had whispered the name in your ear while he explored your body.</p><p> </p><p>So when he shouted your first name, it slammed you back down into reality. A reality where you were hurt, and wounded, and the truth was he didn’t care at all. His pet had stopped playing with him, and he had come to find out why. That was all this was.</p><p> </p><p>You viscously cut away the longing that had sprouted inside of you like poisonous weeds, and closed yourself off from Draco. The gentle circles his thumb was making against your jawline came to a sickening halt. </p><p> </p><p>You knew he could tell that something had changed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said, almost to himself, “stop it. You’ve never run from me before.”</p><p> </p><p>If you bothered to notice, you might have heard the pleading desperation in his voice, but you were oblivious to the true meanings of his words. Rightfully, you were too blinded by the persona he had adopted well enough to fool even you. You saw nothing but a self centered, egotistical bastard with nothing but ice lining his bones.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Malfoy,” you sneered, “fuck you, let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>You began struggling against his grip, despite knowing you wouldn’t get far. Nonetheless, you brought your hand down banging it against his chest in hopes to push him away. You didn’t know if you could bear letting him see you crack and fissure. </p><p> </p><p>Draco wasn’t going to let you go anywhere. He quickly recaptured your wayward wrist, and pushed his hips forward to keep you from bucking. Whatever vulnerability he might have shown you before was gone.</p><p> </p><p>A wicked chuckle fell from his lips. A shiver trailed down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think that would work, flower?” he said, “God, I’ve let you get away with too much; you think you can bite back at me like that? Remember that day in the hall, when you thought it would be wise to threaten me. You pushed your wand against my throat.”</p><p> </p><p>You shivered, falling still as you remembered. It had been the memory you had been fixated on all damn week. </p><p> </p><p>He took your silence as answer. </p><p> </p><p>“It would have been so easy to grab your wrist and twist, unarming you without even using a spell. I wanted to pull you in so your back was to me, and lift up your skirt so I could paint your ass red. Then once I had you crying I’d give it to you good. The way you’ve been begging me to give you for years.”</p><p> </p><p>Your breath hitched. </p><p> </p><p>All those times the two of you had cursed, and screamed, and bantered with each other. You realized now more than ever that it had always only been foreplay.</p><p>You had never actually thought it would lead anywhere. For the first time, he was bringing into light the unspoken truth between the two if you. </p><p> </p><p>You both knew that should you give into it, nothing would ever be the same.</p><p> </p><p>A week ago you would have given in like you craved to now. A week ago you would have eagerly let him paint bruises on your skin. A week ago you would have never looked back.</p><p> </p><p>We are a different breed.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t unhear it. </p><p> </p><p>You were not his toy to play with and then discard once he made a fool out of you. </p><p> </p><p>His forehead was resting on the side of your head as he breathed promises of release, of relief, in your ear. </p><p> </p><p>But you weren’t done yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure I wouldn’t be too disgusting to you,” you spit out cold and detached, “are you sure you’d be able to stomach having someone like me? Someone who’s barely more than dirt when compared to the all mighty, pureblood, you?” </p><p> </p><p>You felt him freeze against you, and any hope you had of this being real crumbled. A cold, detached laugh fell from your lips, though you couldn’t feel yourself release it. Tears burned in your eyes, and this time you weren’t strong enough to resist them. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” you murmured, unafraid to catch his eye now that he had broken your heart, “let go of me, Malfoy. I am not your animal.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t move, you weren’t sure that he could. </p><p> </p><p>He could only stare at you, watching you shatter as if he was seeing you for the first time. Like he had finally found the final piece that completed the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>You started fighting his hold as a sob escaped you. You hated that even now you didn’t feel panic rise in you, even like this you trusted him. You struggled, and tried to kick and bite at him, but he just stood there pinning you. He was barely moved by your efforts as he let you wear yourself out. </p><p>Finally, with a frustrated cry you stopped. You dropped your head, defeated and unable to stop the river clawing its way into your splotchy cheeks. Humiliation, that’s what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, flower,” Draco said, oddly gently, “let it out, I’m here Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” you all but hissed.</p><p> </p><p>One of his hands reached down to firmly grip your chin. Draco jerked your face upwards so you couldn’t escape his gaze as he stripped you of your defenses until you were left bare. </p><p> </p><p>“You know better than to speak to me like that, flower,” he said, “I’ll let it slide only this once, but I mean it when I say I’m done letting you get away with the disrespect.”</p><p> </p><p>To your surprise, your tears became sluggish until they came to a halt. You felt more focused than you had in days. Is this what happened when you finally let yourself give in? </p><p> </p><p>“Now,” he said, gentler, “I need you to know this, Y/N, you were never supposed to hear what I said to Blaise that day. Just not for the reason you’ve concluded, though I can’t blame you for coming to the conclusion you did.  Hearing him-”</p><p> </p><p>Draco all but snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“-hearing him talk about you like that makes my blood boil. Same way it kills me to see you and Potter cozying up in the library or at dinner or-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your point,” you cut in, voice soft and hoarse from crying.</p><p> </p><p>But a sliver of defiance, the thing that had drawn Draco to you in the first place, crept in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot you a promising smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to shut him up,” he continued regardless, “I’m not proud of this, but I said the first thing that I knew would put an end to the topic. I’m not saying it was right, but it’s the truth. If you really think I view you as nothing more than an animal, a pet to parade around, you’re wrong. You’re mine Y/N. You’ve been mine since the first time I lay eyes on you, and I am very possessive of what belongs to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to believe him so bad. </p><p> </p><p>He was confirming every secret thought you’d had concerning the Slytherin. You were his, he was yours. That’s how it had been for so long. Now you had forgotten what it was like to pretend any differently. </p><p>But the spit of his insult didn’t leave you so easily, not when you had obsessed about it for a week. The balm of his promises could only do so much. You had to make sure he was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I believe you,” you said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco dragged his touch down your arms until he was cupping your face, knowing you weren’t going anywhere, not now. He rested his forehead on yours, gently brushing the tips of your noses together. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you that I never meant a word of I said that day. You’re mine, Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze traveled past the slope of his nose to his lips whispering sweet words that warped your brain, and pulled you deeper into fantasy the two of you were living now.</p><p> </p><p>You knew what he was insinuating.</p><p> </p><p>For once, you didn’t care. You didn’t care if he was lying, or if he would drop you tomorrow. Thunder rumbled outside, and if this was the only time you could have him, you couldn’t pass up this chance to make him yours. </p><p> </p><p>You pushed forward, giving your answer with a brush of your lips against his. It wasn’t a real kiss, more like a preview, but it unleashed a tidal wave you wanted to drown in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco growled as you pulled back before he delved in any deeper. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be gentle with you, flower,” he said, “tease me and I’ll tear you apart. Make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was your turn to smirk. You’d had just about enough of him thinking you were completely helpless, and at his mercy. He had control only if you gave it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“After all this time, and you still believe that I want it gentle?” you whispered against his cheek, breathing him in with a hunger that matched the swell of his pupils. </p><p> </p><p>You hated him.</p><p> </p><p>You still didn’t know if he was telling the truth in concern to the Blaise situation, but the need inside you had grown too strong.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ruin you, flower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”</p><p> </p><p>The words had barely fallen before his lips crashed into yours, and by then none of it mattered. It didn’t matter if he was lying, or if you hated each other, or that you hadn’t talked in a week. Not when he was licking wide strips into your mouth and possessively biting at your lips. </p><p>Draco’s hands dug into the flesh of your hips, and you knew that there would be bruises by the morning. They were only a preliminary of the ones he had promised to write into your skin, but you knew those would have to be saved for a later date. For now you were content to devour each other as your worlds aligned perfectly.   </p><p> </p><p>He untucked your shirt from your skirt, and trailed his hands to the underside of your breasts. You whined softly, making it very clear that you wanted his hands to continue their ascent. However, Draco didn’t plan to give you everything you wanted, even if this was his way of apologizing.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed against your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think I’d make it that easy for you?”</p><p> </p><p>You nipped at his kiss swollen lips, now a deep pink. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget who's apologizing right now?” you replied.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden moan of pleasure-pain fell from your lips as Draco effortlessly slipped his hand under your bra cup and ruthlessly pinched your nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that is beautiful, flower,” he said, all too smug as he rendered you speechless, “I’ve been wanting to put you in your place for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” you moaned as the pressure never gave up, and he started in on the other one. Your hands gripped at his arms to steady yourself, even as you pushed your chest into his touch despite the zipline of electricity that heated your core. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, there you are,” he said gently removing his hands, “but you aren’t wrong. I did promise you an apology, and I plan to follow through.”</p><p> </p><p>Before you could even process what was happening, Draco Malfoy slipped down to his knees before you. </p><p>Your cheeks heated as you realized what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>You greedily took in the sight before you. </p><p> </p><p>Draco was stunning. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of rain and static swept the hallway, ruffling his hair as a flash of light illuminated his sharpened smirk. </p><p>Draco slowly rolled up the sleeves of his black button down, revealing the veins that danced and entwined up his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I always knew you’d get on your knees for me one day,” you quipped, trying to seem unaffected. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of you were fooled.</p><p> </p><p>You were met with a sharp sting as Draco’s open hand came down hard on the inside of your bare thigh. You bit your lip to hold in the moan, though no one would have been able to hear it over the pounding of the rain that had just begun.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your cheek,” he said, grounded in reality while you felt like you were floating even though he had barely touched you yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Draco,” you said, breathy and hazy.</p><p> </p><p>His hands came to squeeze at your thighs before going higher, and hooking in the waistband of your underwear. You imagine they would be meeting the floor soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he said and ripped the fabric in two.</p><p> </p><p>You felt a gush of slick coat the beginnings of your thighs as a soft moan left your lips. No one you had been with before had ever taken so much control with you. You were coming to find that it might have been why those relationships didn’t last. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that flower? Like being my good girl?”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb came to rest on your clit. He began to make slow, tortuous circles with the pad of his thumb while one of his fingers came to tease at the beginnings of your entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Y/N, your soaked. I guess that answers my question.”</p><p> </p><p>You were barely able to hear him with the way you were working so hard to keep your noises to yourself. </p><p>You were in a public hallway afterall. Abandoned or not, anyone could come walking along and stumble upon them if they weren’t careful. </p><p> </p><p>Your silence was not what Draco wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his touch was completely gone from your person. You couldn’t hold in the gasp at the loss of touch.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” you pleaded, legs shaking from the pleasure taken away from you.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't care that it only fed into Draco’s superiority complex; you needed him back on you now.</p><p> </p><p>“So needy, flower, you’re so goddamn needy, but I did make you a promise. I’m going to eat you out until my face is glistening, and you’re going to put your hands in my hair. If I don’t think you’re being loud enough I’m going to stop for thirty seconds, and we’re going to start over again. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Your knees almost buckled, and you would have fallen if he wasn’t already balancing you. </p><p> </p><p>“But there could be people-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them hear. Let them know just how good I’m taking care of what’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>One of his hands wrapped itself around your knee, and true to his word he hiked it up to his shoulder. Using one hand to balance your hip, and the other to help elevate your leg, he looked up at you. Despite your position there was no second guessing exactly who was in control.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be loud for me? Are you going to be my good girl?”</p><p> </p><p>As if in answer your hands found their way into his hair, sorting your fingers through each strand.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder rattled the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” you said meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what?” he urged, biting at your inner thigh until you knew he must have broken skin. You keened high and loud in the back of your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Draco,” you moaned as he licked the bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“One day I’m going to leave my mark on every inch of your skin.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any more hesitation he pulled your hips closer to his mouth and delved in. Your breath escaped you accompanied by a high whine in your throat as his lips closed around your clit. He played with the nub before opening his mouth wider so his tongue slithered down to your opening.   </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Draco,” you all but screamed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t waste time, thrusting his tongue deep inside you. He caressed your walls as if to gather up every last drop hidden inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his tongue out right as you began to thrust your hips into his mouth. </p><p>You whined momentarily at the loss before you realized he had removed one of his hands from your waist. Two of his fingers probed gently at your hole before thrusting in hard. It didn’t take him long to curl the pads of his fingers so they brushed the spot inside of you that made you wail. </p><p> </p><p>“My good girl,” he said as he emerged from underneath your skirt, his face dripping, “my flower.”</p><p> </p><p>“More, Draco please,” you cried over and over with every thrust of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Who am I to deny you,” he said, and dove back in.</p><p> </p><p>Now each thrust of his fingers was met with him tonguing your clit. His teeth scraped the knot of nerves every so often to make you tighten the hold you had in his hair.   </p><p> </p><p>The tightening in your gut began to build with every sloppy thrust of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close-so close,” you all but sobbed, “Please-just a little bit-”</p><p> </p><p>Draco added a third finger. Your walls stretched to a new limit, as his tongue continued to play with your clit. </p><p>You thrust down hard, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. </p><p> </p><p>With a flash of lightning you cried your final release.  </p><p> </p><p>You exploded onto Draco’s fingers and tongue as he worked you over, making sure not to take out his fingers until your walls spasmed with oversensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>Gently he removed the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>He was all too composed for your liking. Not when you looked the way you did with your hair knotted, your clothes a rumpled mess, and your knees about to give out on you. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally found the perfect way to get you to agree with me,” Draco said as he licked your slick off of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Proving his point, you didn’t have the energy to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” you said, as your knees finally gave out.</p><p> </p><p>Right before your ass would have hit the ground, and probably broke your tailbone, a body was there to steady your own. Draco brought you down slowly, and situated you so you were leaning against his chest while he leaned against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are, flower. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he said gently, kissing the side of your head.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but lean into it, even as your doubts began to trickle back in.  </p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” you said, making your tongue work even though it felt sluggish in your mouth, “tell me this was real, even if it’s a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand came to wrap around your throat, giving you something real to latch onto as you came down from your high. His hand turned your head so you could see him.</p><p> </p><p>“This was real, flower. Now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go. This is only the beginning. Rest now, the storm has only just begun.”</p><p> </p><p>His arms came to wrap around you, and even though the two of you were seated on the cold ground, you felt warm and alive. </p><p> </p><p>You kissed the underside of his jaw as the rain poured from the sky outside.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading comments and kudos apprecieted!!!</p><p>Follow us on tumblr @Kca1516</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>